Mercy
by MFogarty
Summary: Who would have thought, Hidan fitting in at a mental ward, of a hospital. Surely not him. Follow the short story of the orderlies, nurses, doctors, and that one 'special' patient, as they try to cope with the crazed, zealot man. This is a 'Akatsuki comes to our world' story but different from most you read. Please give chance and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

OK, new story time! YAY! Just a heads up, this is a rather short story, compared to what i tend to write. I guess you could call this more of a...introduction sort. This is only part one. I purposely kept it simple and didn't go into **how **they got there.(ie. jutsu) I wanted it to be mainly about Hidan and my Oc, in a strictly family-relationship. So...

ENJOY!

Oh yah, I do not own Naruto or the Naruto-verse, unfortunately.

* * *

"Nooooooooo!"

The scream echoed off the walls of the Psychiatric ward of The Maudsley Hostpial. Sitting in one of the many, all white rooms, was a lone figure. A young girl of fifteen. Like all other patients, she wore the same white hospital pj's that were snug. No shoes, she didn't like wearing them, they always caught on the hem of the pants and tore them. Most people kept their distance from patient 05484, or Connie as she was birthed.

Some said she was like a life-size doll, while others swore she was a demon. Not only because things tended to go..."wonky" when she was around but also her appearance. The thing about Connie, she had a rare form of _**Hypomelanism(albinism)**_**,** the lack of melanin(pigment)in her body. Though usually someone with her condition had the white skin, it went hand and hand, she sported a healthy ivory tone. Strands of hair fell down her back, pale like snow and seemed to glow with the right light. The demon claim, it was because her eyes were a bright red. Another side effect of the low melanin.

At the moment, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her skull. She laid, stretched out, on the iron wrought bed, book in hand, Connie Francis Adams let her eyes linger over the printed words, pausing only for the lingering screams. They did nothing to disturb her anymore. It was, after all, a usual occurrence in the hospital. _Hm, hm hm. They never learn, do they?_, nibbling on her bottom lip, she turned the page.

**Cling-clank!**

Blinking, the young girl looked up at the sound, head cocking when the lead doctor of the hospital stepped into the room. He wore his usual white lab coat, but this time a purple dress shirt and black slacks. Black hair was brushed back and dark orbs eyed the teen warily. Guy Frasier. He was a nice looking man, married to a beautiful woman and probably had aesthetical pleasing children. "Ms. Adams." he took in her strange look, even after all the time she had been in the ward, her appearance still unnerved him. Hell, most people.

Connie wasn't deformed and she wasn't overly pretty girl, like the girls that made boys drool and girls glare in envy. The only notable trait was her hair and eyes. She was like every other teen out there, still growing in her body and the features gifted with; button nose, high cheek bones, strangely arched eyebrows and a round chin with a small cleft. A normal girl, for all intense purposes.

Ending his internal assessment of the patient, he eyed her warily. His look made a slow smirk pull at her lips, corner of her eyes crinkling. After all this time, years, he was still uncomfortable around her. _I guess it happen, when you tend to stab someone with a fork. Not my fault that fuckface couldn't keep his hands to himself. _"Hullo, Dr. Frasier." _Ironic, the name of that show...hm._ "What do I owe this pleasure?" her voice still had the southern tang she came to Britain with.

"Time for dinner, love!" a nurse swept in the room, smiling largely. Marget Eli was a short, chubby, vibrant woman with black hair cut in a bob and always a warm smile on her face. Connie was often amused by her

"What's on the menu, Maggie?" the white head wondered, standing leisurely as she set her book on the bed. The hem of her pants dragged across the floor, over barefeet.

"Meatloaf."

_Hm, me likely meatloaf._ Licking her lips, Connie smiled and humming as she left her room(cell). As soon as she was in the hall, three orderly's immediately flanked her side, Frasier at the back and Marget beside her. _Such bitches...and all I did was defend myself. Asshole shouldn't have tried to shove his tongue down my throat._ Her lip raised in the corner, in anger and disgust, as she thought about Doug, the old orderly. He had mysteriously went "missing", months ago, when some of the staff had come forward with claims of his sexual harassment. **After** Connie accused him. _It's said it took me calling him out, a patient, before any other girls said anything._

Sighing to herself, the young girl swayed side to side, to the beat in her head. _Crazy_, by Patsy Cline. A lot of times, Connie adopted the faraway expression and airy projection. It was a protective gesture, to keep people from getting close, as to not get hurt by another lying soul. She had much to much of that happen in her life.

"Also, we will be getting a new patient some time tonight. He seems to be a handful so please watch yourself around him." shooting a look at the men around them, she leaned toward the teen. "He's a cutter, gashes all over his body when they found him and, apparently, praying to some god."

"Really?...interesting." Connie hummed softly as they moved down the hall. _Another new patient, a cutter and a guy._ Perhaps things will get exciting around here? "And you said this night?"

"Yes, you know how Guy is. He's concerned on how he will and the other patients were react."

"Mrs. Eli, must you tell the girl everything?" Frasier sighed from behind.

"The girl has a name, doc." Connie shot him a look, not bothering to grace him with a response, as Marget had. The raven haired nurse winked, reached into her smock for a lollipop and held it out. She knew Connie loved the orange ones. Making a sound of approval, she took it and had the globe of delicious in her mouth before anyone could blink.

"Mrs. Eli, I wish you wouldn't spoil her." Frasier sighed.

Both Connie and Marget sent him a glare but it was the woman that spoke. "I do not spoil her, Guy." her tone was swift and stern. Marget swore Connie was docile, only acting up when she was threatened. Or what she felt was a threat. Grabbing her suddenly, threatening her in any manner, but mainly touching her without consent. It took Marget two years of constantly talking and just getting to know the teen and for her to open up. "It's just a sucker."

"What has she done to deserve it?" one of the orderly's snorted.

Connie sent him a glower before facing front again and continuing the trek. "Well, she hasn't attacked anyone in months." Marget snapped, causing the teen to half smirk. There was a reason she liked the vibrant, loud woman. Yes, she treated her like the patient she was, but didn't walk on eggshells. She knew when not to push a subject. Everyone else judged her on the past, of what the doctors at the hospital found out.

Of course, they had no idea the entire extent of Connie's problems. There was no way she was telling them about...how exactly she got out of the whole ordeal. They would truly throw her in padded room and lose the key. Or maybe the government would steal her away and turn her into the next weapon.

The only story privy to the staff was the kidnaping that took place when the soft spoken teen was ten, the ring of sex-trafficking, beatings, sexual abuse(though Connie had been blessed with never having the experience she watched all the other girls forced into.). They knew she, and nine other girls between 5 and 10, were chained to beds and drugged so they couldn't escape. It was only the intense screams of pain that alerted people passing by, that brought the local police to the abandoned warehouse.

Something strange had happened, when the men made to start their sexual torture on little Connie. She was scared and panicking and just wanted to go home. But then...the men froze before convulsing violently. Water started coming from their bodies. Like it was dripping out. She watched, horrified, as their bodies dried up without anyone water, and started bleeding from their eyes, noses and mouths. Later found out they died form dehydration. Connie didn't understand what happened, until years later. She controlled water...and in a fit of panic extracted the water from the men in defense.

She decided to keep that bit of information to herself.

After the police found the warehouse, the young albino was placed in the care of the state. Her parents having been killed in the attack to kidnap her and any relatives refusing to take the mental damaged child. After that, it was a downspiral of depression, suicide and acting out. She had been sent to Maudsley Hospital and there she stayed since. For seven years. She would probably never leave that place...and frankly, she had come to terms with that fact by now.

Noise pulled Connie from her consuming thoughts of the pass and she blinked, glancing to the side. The double doors leading to the carpeted game room doubled as the cafeteria. The other patients were already in, lingering about, munching on their meals, talking to themselves and hunched over their plates. When the group entered the room, a couple patients were even being restrained, as they had started to fight. The noise she heard.

"Oh dear." Frasier sighed, rushing over to help. The other patients started getting riled up with all the commotion and the orderly's, as well Marget ran off to calm them. It would do no good.

Connie sighed heavily, moving toward the lunch line, smiling at the woman behind the small counter. She returned it, holding the tray out. "Thank you, Darlya."

"Ya we'come, luv." she grinned, flashing a roll of missing teeth, the others on the way to joining the first. Darlya was pretty cool, she hooked some of the patients with extra food.

Taking the tray, the teen walked to one of the tables, setting the tray down then glanced up. The room was still in disarray. _Can they do nothing?_ She knew Marget might could, but not when the entire room was full of freaking out people. Another sigh and she plopped down at the table and picked up the plastic spork. _...a spork. Oh how low I have fallen._ Digging into the meat, she sat at a slow pace, tuning out the others and reached for the remote that was at the same table. Turning the channel to 3, the dvd player was cut and _Old Yeller_ started playing. It immediately caught the attention of everyone. All noise ceased, like it never happened, as the patients shuffled toward chairs and couches to watch. _Works everytime._

Connie ate quickly and quietly, disposing of her trash before going to a far corner and sitting herself in one of the chairs. There was a small table with a record player, just off to the side. This was tradition, dinner then play some records while she read. Like clockwork. It was part of her therapy. So settling herself in the chair, her head rested against the chair back to look at table. There was a book, her second choice, on the edge. Humming to herself, she stretched back and grabbed the book and set the record up in the same breath. There was a click, the machine cutting on and the needle coming down on the vinyl record.

_**I fall to pieces. Each time I see you again. I fall to pieces. How can I be just your friend?**_

Finding the place she left off at breakfast, she began reading.

_**You want me to act like we've never kissed. **_

Page turn.

_**You want me to forget, pretend we've never met. **_

Page turn.

_**And I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet. You walk by and I fall to pieces.**_

Page turn.

_**I fall to pieces, Each time someone speaks your name. I fall to pieces. Time only adds to the flame.**_

Lick finger, turn page and cock head to the side.

_**You tell me to find someone else to love. Someone who'll love me too, the way you used to do.**_

Scratch nose, nibble on her bottom lip and turn page.

_**But each time I go out with some one new. You walk by and I fall to pieces. You walk by and I fall to pieces.**_

As the song drifted off into silence, there was another click to indicate the changing of the new song. Of course it was Patsy Cline but this time _**Crazy**_ played. _Hm, good song, good song._

"Cosmos...that's a mighty book." mused Marget.

"What can I say, fan of Carl Sagan." Connie admitted with a shrug. After marking her place with a finger, she closed the book and glanced up to the woman standing there.

"Well, seems I was wrong about that guy." she frowned at the thought before shrugging and turning to the door. Connie shifted to look as well, just as the doors burst open and a struggle sounded from outside.

"Fuckers! I'm not fucking crazy...well, I am but...LET ME FUCKING GO!" cursed a deep voice before someone was shoved into the room. In stumbled a man, who looked to be early twenties, tall, lean and board shouldered. The oddest thing was he had silver hair, to his shoulders, and purple eyes. Handsome as sin. A straight jacket had been slipped on and anyone watching could see he was struggling.

_He'll probably get it off soon._ Connie cocked her head to the side, blinking slowly and decided to just watch. Shifting in her chair, she waited, while stroking the spine of her book. _Five..._His elbows bulged from either side of the jacket, the buckles in the back loosening. _Four..._ He twitched, swinging side to side, all the while greeting his teeth. _Three..._the orderly's could see his struggle, and were amused. Bad move, it made him only angrier. _Two..._ They noted the loosening straps by now and lurched for him. _One..._ Of course, it was to late. The jacket came off, fluttering in the room before falling back to the floor. The sight that met everyone, it had most staring in horror and others...fascination. He was riddled with scars, old and new and even was bleeding.

Connie was not impressed.

"Hahaha, stupid bitches!" his manic laughter rang all around the room, which made most(patients really)slink away. He swung his arms around, knocking out a few of the male orderly's. "I'll sacrifice you all to Jashin-sama!"

"Ben, go get the tranquilizers!" Frasier shouted, not waiting for an answer as he and a couple other guys jumped at the white haired man. They basically dog piled the guy, holding him down to the best of their ability. It was hard, considering the stranger was ridiculously strong.

"Doc!" in came the brunette with the bag pouch, already holding a syringe. He joined the group and the doctor took the tranquilizers to stick the out of control man.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan awoke with a start, groggy with cotton mouth. He frowned, having never felt like such and immensely disliking it. Grunting, he tried to move but a hand suddenly settled on his shoulder, keeping him flat on the bed. "Don't move to much, makes it worse." startled, his eyes snapped open and purple met red. He blinked in surprise, then she at him. He hadn't seen a person with eyes like the ones staring at him. Well, not in this new, strange place he and the others appeared in.

"Drink." she lifted a glass to his lips, urging him to do as she said. Obviously, he was reluctant. "Look, that dry mouth is gonna get worse. Quite being a damn baby and drink."

"Bitch, don't tell me-" he was cut off as she tipped the glass back and the cool liquid slid into his mouth. He made a gurgling sound before swallowing and glaring at the girl...who he just noticed had hair of snow.

"Stop acting like a damn child, I'm tryin' to help ya." she pinned him with a hard look.

"Look here, bitch, I don't need-"

"Shhhhh!" hissing, a hand slapped over his mouth and she jumped to the floor. He was snapped back to the bed, lying flat out and right in time. Through the small window on the door, one of the overnight orderly's peered inside. All he could see was the patient lying back on the bed, appearing to be asleep. He moved from the door to check the next but only when Connie was sure they were safe did she release the silver haired male. "Sorry." whispering, she pushed herself up from the floor to kneel by the bed. "Keep your voice down. If they find out I'm in here, we're both be so drugged up what you feel right now will not compare and then...shock therapy."

"...shock therapy?"

'_At least his voice is lower._' she nodded at his question, putting a finger to her lips before skirting toward the door and peered out into the hall. They were good, for another twenty minutes, before another round was run. Nodding, she turned and made way back to the bed. "They attach this head gear...thing, and it sends currents of electric through your body. They can control the amount and it's not fun."

"Then why the fuck are you in here!?" he hissed in clear anger.

"I'm helping you." she jabbed a finger at his face. "I've been at this place for many, many years. I know how it runs, the do's and don't's and such."

"And you came, out of the goodness of your heart?" the leer on his face was not attractive.

Rolling her eyes, Connie huffed and crossed her arms. She understood his ruffled feathers attitude. How many times had she seen the same when the ward got new patients? "I did. A lot of people come in here, scared out of their minds-"

"I'm not scared!" he boomed.

"Shhhhhh!" again, she shushed him. Why did she get the idea he wouldn't listen until he knew what she said was true.

"Bitch! Stop shushing me!"

Grunting, she glared then got to her feet and dragging a metal chair toward the rooms vent. "Fine, see if I care when they stick you with needles and drug your ass." scowling at him, she lifted the vent and pulled herself in. All the while, he watched, brow cocked at her moves and how silent she was. The orderly's never knowing she had been inside.

**Clank-clank!**

The door opened and one of the more buff orderlies stepped into the room. "What's going on here?" he demanded, looking the room over. Nothing was out of place.

"Hey fucker, let me out of here!" Hidan screamed in anger, shrugging against the restraints he just noticed on him.

"Calm down." the man ordered.

"Fuck you! When I get out of here, you'll be the first one I kill!" he hollered in warning.

"Bruce, get the tranquilizers."

* * *

The next day was as boring as the last. Connie shifted in her spot, at the table, while munching on breakfast. It actually started raining...and Connie liked the rain. Standing from her table and plate, she went to the window to peer outside. Her eyes followed the fallen rain droplets before sighing and resting a hand against the cool glass.

'_I want to play in the rain._' frowning, she finally turned to go back to her table but stopped short at the sight. The silver haired, purple eyed man was sitting there. Staring at her. Connie blinked at him, head cocking. He looked like he had a hell of a night. No doubt he learned her words were true. Shock therapy was hell. The rest of the room went silent, watching the interaction between the two. No one ever really bothered Connie. Not only was she short with all but Marget, strange things tended to happen around her when she was annoyed and angered.

Eyes dropping, she slid over to the table and took the same spot as earlier. The whispers started immediately after. Both Connie and Hidan glared over the room, shutting up everyone, before turning their sights on each other. Connie slightly smirked, crossing her arms in front of her. "Come to hear me out, now?"

"Fucking bastards. Lucky I don't fucking slaughter them right now." he growled in anger.

"Be careful about what you say." she warned.

"I'm going to fucking kill them all. When I get my complete strength back." he hissed out, shoulders slouching.

"That's all fine and dandy, but until then, shut the hell up and keep your head low." he scowled at her. "Don't do anything to get their attention. If they suspect for even a second that you are planning anything, they will drug you up so bad, you won't be able to piss straight."

"Why do you even care?"

"_Sigh..._" resting an elbow on the table, she rested her chin in her palm. "I don't care about anyone in this place, but Maggie. Don't fuck with Maggie." she warned sternly then adopted the same bored look. "And I've been in your shoes. New here, did what I wanted, said what I wanted. Acted completely out of order. I've had every treatment available in this place." then she leaned forward, just slightly. "One patient from another, listen to me and forgo the pain."

"How long you been in this fucking place?" he wondered.

'_Does he ever not cuss?_' she wondered but then mentally shrugging it off. "Seven years...since I was ten." he stared at her, as if shocked by the reveal. Perhaps he was. Seven years was a long time to be in a place like this, right? "I'm Connie, by the way."

"Hidan." he muttered. Odd name, definitely not American.

"Good morning, Connie!" Marget swooped down on the table, ruffling the girls hair and smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Maggie." she smiled up at the woman. Even Hidan could see the respect the girl had for the black haired woman.

"I see you are making a new friend." she gestured toward Hidan, smiling at him briefly before turning back to the white haired girl.

"I figured we could bond over our strange hair." Connie deadpanned.

"Cheeky." swatting at her shoulder, Marget chuckled. "You have therapy today." she reminded the suddenly groaning teenager. "And yes, you have to go." was added, before the usual question could be asked. Then she glanced to Hidan. "You do as well, hun. Right after breakfast, so no disappearing." she left before either could respond.

"Ugh, I hate therapy." Connie muttered, suddenly looking annoyed.

"What is it?" Hidan asked, eyes narrowing.

"You sit in a circle and talk about your..._feelings_." she shivered at the horror of the word.

"That's fucking stupid." scoffing, his arms crossed and turned to look away.

"Get use to it. Every Tuesday." she muttered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, some of the orderly's started pushing tables to the walls and moving chairs to form a large circle. "Alright, time for therapy." Guy called, waving over the group. Since there weren't a lot of patients in the ward, they all had it together. Unless you had more sessions then those were one on one. Connie had a lot of those when she first got here. "You two as well." he looked pointedly at Connie.

Rolling her eyes, the white haired girl stood and nodded for Hidan to follow. "Remember, don't draw attention. If you find yourself ready to threaten someone, don't say anything." she warned then took a seat. She pulled her legs up, resting the heels on the chair edge. Hidan took the chair to her left, stretching his feet before him.

"Ok...we have a new patient today. Why don't you introduce yourself." Guy looked at Hidan but the silver haired man just glared. "Come on, don't be shy."

"I'm not fucking shy." he scowled. Connie sighed from beside him, shaking her head. "My name's Hidan."

"Let's welcome Hidan to the group everyone." he made a rolling hand gesture. Everyone, but Connie, said a monotone 'Hello Hidan'. He frowned at the silent teen, as if disappointed. "Connie, you didn't join us."

As for Connie, she only glared at him with narrowed red eyes. He fidgeted. He was always uncomfortable when she glared...or just plain stared at him. "We've already said our greetings, dis'morning." even though she hadn't spoke to Hidan with emotion, she sounded cold to this man. Like Uchiha when he spoke to everyone else.

'_She must dislike this fucker._' he mused, smirking. "Yah, the bitch and me talked." smug look in place, his arms crossed.

"Hidan, there's no reason for such harsh language." Guy frowned.

"I'll curse all fu-" he cut himself off, as Connie stretched a leg to kick his chair lightly. He felt the slight vibration, looking at her. She shook her head slightly. He growled, slouching yet again and pouting. At least he got the point.

"Hm." looking between them, Guy's lips pursed and clicked his pen to write something on his clickboard. Connie's eyes narrowed on him. Just what was he writing?


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan was a character. Very brash and harsh. Not that Connie minded. He had also been getting steadily more anxious. And by steadily, she meant jumping in bounds. He whined, a lot, about some ritual that he can't perform. Connie wasn't sure what exactly it was he did but he harped enough about it to give her an idea. Sharp objects and blood.

His attitude slid right off Connie's back. She actually found it amusing, watching the orderlies, nurses, and doctors try to handle him. Also, he started calling her_ Shizuka_, after just a day or so of being there. Claimed her name was to strange to pronounce. _Shizuka _meant quiet/calm, which she was...and truthfully, she sortof liked the name.

It was safe to say the two grew closer over the next week or two. When they weren't forced to be in the "everything" room(cafeteria, therapy, game room) and not locked away(mainly Hidan and his foul mouth and violent tendenices), they spent their time together. It was a surprise to everyone at their budding friendship. Even to Connie herself! She never liked anyone that quick, or ever. Not counting Marget. But there was something about the guy that just...made her comfortable. She knew everyone judged her, because of her looks, her past, or the way she handled people...but Hidan, it was just different.

Of course, he was already slightly insane, so it made getting along much easier. Everyone in the ward was usually much to far gone, compared to Connie. She was sure the silver haired man could care less for her past, killing the three men that had been the cause of all of her troubles. He probably cared less that she had issues. He was as fucked up as her and sometimes, the crazies closest to you made better friends.

Though, she was interested in that ritual and god he frequently praised. Jashinism. She, as well as the others of the hospital, had noticed the scars that riddled his body. It was hard not to, when nine times out of ten, he was shirtless. The orderly's and doctors couldn't keep the shirts on him, though they tried. The one scar that stood out the most, the one around his neck.

As those thoughts moved through Connie's head, Hidan had some of his own. He's not as clueless as most of the Akatsuki thought he was. Obviously, the teen he had took up with, wasn't as normal as she appeared. And her physical appearance is not what he was speaking of. Something was off about her, he could feel it. As if being in a mental institution wasn't a dead giveaway. Usually girls her age were fawning over him. He's not vein, persay, but it's what happened all the time. He was good looking...even when he came to this strange world.

She barely blinked an eye at him, when all the nurses ogled his shirtless body.

Connie was emotionally distant from everyone there, expect Marget. He had seen the relationship between the two women. When he asked how long the raven haired woman had been there, Connie shrugged and said since she had come there. The only other person she had any sort of relationship with was...well, himself. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to her.

So, they figured to ask the other on a dark and gloomy day.

"Who's Jashin?/Why are you fucking in this place?" both blinked at the other, frowning. "Wait, I asked-" again, they spoke at the same time. Pausing, Connie's brows knitted in thought and she rolled a hand for him to ask first. "Why are you in this fucking place?"

Nibbling on the corner of her lip, Connie mulled over the question. Why was she here? What could she say...what should she say? '_The truth._' was what her mind came up with. For some reason, she felt she could confine in him. All her thoughts and troubles. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. Sighing, she looked around the "game room", to make sure no one could hear then back to Hidan. "I'm only saying this once, so listen closely." he sat straighter in the chair. "Don't even know why I am saying anything."

"Because of my fucking animal charm." was his smug reply, making Connie's lips twitch.

"You're such a pig, Hidan." she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Look, I killed three guys when I was ten, after watching them kill my daddy and rape, beat and kill my momma and nine other girls." he just stared, jaw slackened in shock.

"What?" a look of disgust crossed his face then. "What the fuck?!" he hissed, jumping to his feet. Without thinking, Connie grabbed his arm and jerked him back to the table, shushing him. Those in the room stared on. Surprised at the outburst. "What the fuck is wrong with people. That's disgusting, raping kids...or raping period."

"While I agree, not everyone cares." she told him, careful of what words she used. His purple eyes glanced back, encouraging her to continue with the story. She didn't want to...but had already gotten this far. "We were with these men for a month, chained to beds, beat and drugged so we couldn't escape. I had to watch, multiple times, as they forced themselves on girls between the ages of five and ten years old, in some morbid order." her voice was low, as to not let the others pick up the conversation.

"They beat the girls so bad, they ended up dying afterwards." sighing, she shifted side to side. "I was the last girl alive and when they turned to me...I just...killed them. All the horrors of what I had seen, to those girls, my own mother." she slid a hand over her mouth. "I'm in here, because..." she trailed off a moment, thinking of how to word her issues. "I don't like being touched, unless given permission. I have an indifference to life in general. Guy seems to think I lost my conscious?" which wasn't true, necessarily true.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, if someone upsets me and I lash out. I don't regret what I did, I don't feel remorse. When it happens, it just does...nothing more." she tried explaining, not sure if he understood but, one look at his face and she knew he did.

"You are a crazy bitch." he mused, smirking.

"Thanks, Hidan." she rolled her eyes.

"Welcome, Shizuka." again with the name.

"Now...tell me about this ritual thing you keep harping on about." Connie bit her lip in question, actually interested.

"Jashinism." he leaned forward, a gleam in his eyes. He loved schooling people in his religion. "It's a religion that expects all followers to bring nothing less than utter destruction and death to the world." Connie blinked in silence, just sitting there. What could she say at this moment? "Before I go into battle, I always pray, asking for a "good kill.""

Battle? "And if he doesn't grant you what you want?"

"I pray for forgiveness, after I have killed." was the simple answer.

Connie, humming softly, was slightly interested in this "religion". "...what exactly do you have to do, to be in this religion?"

That gleam turned to a full fledge grin. "Why, wanna join?"

"Not so much join...as interested in learning."

"I will have to speak with Jashin about going into further details." for the first time since he arrived, a completely serious and calm look etched onto his face. Sure, the others in Akatsuki had seen him perform the rituals on the battlefield, but they were never told the details. Though they had a lot to do with violence and gore, most of the other rituals were scared.

"Oh." frowning, she sat back in the chair then eased the down-turned turn of her lips away and nod. "I understand."

* * *

'_I am getting to old for this_.' Connie felt the incredible urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Why, in gods name, did stuff like this all find her? Hidan had sent her a message to come to his room a couple evenings after their "talk". He had been restrained days prior, Marget wouldn't tell the teen exactly what happened, becoming deathly pale when anything was mentioned.

Connie now understood why. In the middle of his room, Hidan stood with a slightly sadistic grin on his face, once again shirtless. However, instead of the usual pale skin she was use to seeing, everything had gone black. White markings laid out on his skin, representing a skeleton. Symbol of absolute death. Something told her it wasn't paint...'_But then, how did his skin change color?_' blinking, her eyes widened slightly when he pulled out a long kitchen knife and stabbed himself...right in the chest.

'_Where the hell did he get a knife?_' was all she could ask herself. Not at all phased by the fact he just stabbed himself or the blood oozing out of the wound. That's how one knew they were messed up, not even bothered by the sight before them.

Blood dripped from the wound and he used his own hand to dip into it then draw on the floor. A circle, holding an upside triangle. "Well, come the fuck on." he moved to stand in the middle, a hand extended toward the white haired girl and she just cocked a brow. He rolled his eyes at how cautious she was. "Jashin-sama wants to meet you."

"Jashin-sama?" she voiced softly, looking to his hand, the gaping chest wound then the blood drawn symbol. "What do I have to do?"

"Just take my hand and step into the circle."

"...no blood from me?" her head cocked.

"Not at this time." he shook his head. "But you have to stay inside or the connection will break."

Sweeping her eyes over the symbol, lazily, she finally glanced back to Hidan. He had an impatient look on his face but wasn't verbal in his annoyance. The corner of Connie's lips quirked upward as she thought on the pro and cons of her decision. Something just screamed at her to trust the man, as fucked up as it was. As she just watched him stab himself and use his own blood to draw on the ground. '_What am I getting myself into?_' finally, she stepped forward and settled her hand in his.

As soon as she passed the bloody line, she felt it. A heaviness to the air that seemed to have a sort of shock to it as well. Frowning, she glanced around and swore she could see dust floating before her eyes, as if frozen. Turning her head slightly, her eyes landed on the clock. It ticked, but the sound grew more deep and drawn out, like it was dying, before all together stopping. 9:01pm. '_Strange events. Time freezing?_'

A sudden tug on her long locks and a hand snapped out automatically to grip a wrist. Using the other hand to pull her hair free, she turned to face Hidan. It had to be him, he was the only one in the room with them. And he knew she didn't like to be touched, unless said otherwise. So, it was understandable surprise when she didn't see the face of her pale companion. Oh no, this new face was someone completely unfamiliar. She tensed immediately, eyes snapping around the room.

Where the fuck was Hidan?!

"He's not here, dear." answered the new male. As if realizing she still had her hand gripping his, she released it quickly.

'_But you have to stay inside or the connection will break._' Hidan's words came back and she frowned, looking over this stranger with a critic eye. Hair as black as night, short but sorta all over. Like really messy bedhead. Bright red eyes stared back, amused and glowing. Much like hers, when she grew upset about something. And he was tall, good heavens tall. More so then Hidan and even more pale with the same, basic, lean and lithe frame. The thought 'vampire' floated in her head but she dismissed it completely.

Obliviously, he wasn't shy about anyone knowing he had a nice body underneath what he wore. It was opened for all to see his chest and abs. Thrown over his shoulders was a robe/cloak like piece of cloth. It had a feathery look around the neck but as it went down, looked more decayed and...wispy looking. What appeared to be black leather pants donned his lower half, tying halfway down. He was barefoot. In one ear was an earring, the same symbol on the floor hanging there. It was black but the circle was wired with white and red beads.

He was damn handsome and she was sure he knew it.

There was only one "person" this could be...considering who she was suppose to be meeting. "Jashin-sama?"

Said male chuckled, the sound deep and husky. "Smart girl." moving from the symbol, the raven haired male started to circle her. "You are as interesting as Hidan made you out to be, _Shzuka_." the way he said the name, she knew he knew it was just a nickname.

"It's Connie and what's so interesting about me?" she retorted, cocking a brow and turned with him. So she always had him in her sight.

"Your energy is much different to those that surrounded you in that hospital. However, this is not persay, unusual to me, I oversee into many worlds, where people have...power."

_Wait,_ she cocked a brow in question. _Many worlds...as in more then one? What power is he talking about? Couldn't possibly..._

He just waved the mental question off and instead flicked the hand about her head. "Why are you so scared to show me?" murmuring, he leaned forward slightly.

It didn't escape his notice that she tensed at the words. Oh, she knew, he knew, she was hiding a big secret "There is nothing special about me." snapping, she reared back to glare better at him. He just chuckled. "And I'll have you know, I am _**just **_a mentally sick girl."

"My dear, those are the best kind." his laughter had a joyful ring to it.

"That makes no sense." her lids dropped slightly. This time in thought, not in sleepiness.

"No, no, no...it makes perfect sense. Those are the best type of followers. Especially one's that kill with no remorse." he shot Connie a pointed look, obviously knowing about her past. "Just go all...as the mortals say, "willy nilly" and kill whoever's in your way." there was a gleeful look on his face. "Usually the best is while they are in the throes of passion."

Red eyes narrowed on him and she growled softly. "First off, I do not go around "willy nilly" killing people. I am indifferent to the whole thing, whether someone lives or dies." by now, she had leaned forward to poke his chest. "Second off, I'm still a virgin so there will be no "throes of passion"." this guy, god, whatever!, was crazy!

"A virgin?" he blinked in surprise before smirking, in a very seductive manner. One that could have most girls hearts racing, no doubt but Connie only scowled. "I love virgins." he practically purred now.

"Fuck off!"

"But we could have so much fun together." pouting, he reached out to twirl a piece of hair with his finger. "You doing what I say, killing who I say."

Growling, she smacked his hand away and pushed back. An ungodly burst of air filled the space, harshly ruffling clothes and hair. "I am not a doll for you to play with or pawn to move to your desires." her eyes flashed at the memory of those men from so many years ago. The pain, the fear, the hate. "I will never be beneath a man, god or not." coming here and meeting him, it was obviously not a good idea. Turning on her heel, she stepped out of the circle before he could respond and it was as if a spell was broken.

"...what the fuck happened?!" Hidan called after the girl, as she stormed from his room. He knew his god could be...a bit abrasive and pervy.

"You're god's an asshole!" her voice floated back, making him grin and laugh. She had truly caught the attention of Jashin-sama, with whatever happened between them.

"Oh my god...what the hell happened in here?!" one of the orderly's screamed, standing the door way of the room, before fainting at all the blood covering the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hidan, tell me about your world?" Connie asked softly, sitting crossed legged on his bed edge. Hidan, who was on the floor before her, laid his head back to look up. The light of the moon shun directly down on his shirtless chest, lighting him up in an eerie manner. He had one of his rituals that night and she just finished healing him. Now though, she was more of less, running her hand through his hair. Sometimes Maggie did it to her, when she was feeling ill. Always made her sleepy.

"My world?" he muttered, clearly ready to sleep now. Guess her ministrations was a soft spot for everyone. He had told her about being from another place, him and his friends but never got the chance to talk about what it was like. "What about it?"

"...just start talking about it." she shrugged in answer.

"Ok..." trailing off, he arranged his thoughts in order. "My world is one full of ninja's, thought there are civilians as well. There are Five Great Shinobi Countries."

"Wait, what's a shinobi?" Connie cut in.

"Ninja." she nodded. "The countries are fire, water, earth, wind and lighting. There are also smaller countries, to many for me to list off."

"Where are you from?" she wondered, the pads of her fingers tapping along his hairline.

His eyes drooped. "Mirrikh, in Demon Country."(totally pulled that out of thin air! I have no idea where he is from!)

"Are you the only Jashinist in your world?"

"No, there aren't as much as there use to be but there's about...fifty of us right now." he shrugged at the thought. "A lot of us were killed off. Running around and doing what we do, it makes us enemies to many villages. The ANBU, it's like the police force in this world." he explained at her confused look. "They hunt the Jashinist down. Some are really, really good at what they do."

"And others?"

"They become part of the rituals." a slow grin lifted his lips.

Connie rolled her eyes. He was such a sadist. "What about this chakra I hear you talking about sometimes?"

And so, the night was spent with Hidan speaking of all things chakra and ninja's. Connie listened diligently, like a good little school girl. Everything was so...interesting! All the things that were so vastly different from her own world. There were so many different things to do with the chakra he told her about. Chakra control, elemental chakra, tailed beast chakra, Senjutsu(sage mode) chakra, star chakra, dark chakra and priestess chakra.

He spoke of the organization he was apart of. Akatsuki, she believed. He wasn't exactly sure the whole plan leader-sama had in mind but he didn't particularly care either. He was able to kill people for his religion and most the time, got paid for it. He told her about Dojutsu, 'The Three Great Dojutsu', to be exact. Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan. That two members of the group had them. The Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Hokkage's were sort of like mayors of the villages. She could consider presidents of their countries but they didn't rule over the entire thing. Only their hidden villages. Sort of fucked up, at least she thought so. One place was so protected and the rest, mine as well be screwed. From what she could understand, civilians were not match for ninja's.

It's so weird to think about such things but Connie didn't doubt him. Even if she didn't, it wouldn't have mattered. She liked hearing him talk, like they were just two normal people in this world. Just friends that were chilling in one's room and passing the time. That and his voice was sort of soothing.

She was so messed up in the head.

* * *

"Seriously, where do you keep getting these knives?" Connie frowned, watching as Hidan carved into his arm, yet again. Blood leaked free and he made the same symbol on the table, as the one in his room. Sighing, she pushed the chair back and removed the book from the table. Hidan glanced up, grinned at her, before going back to what he was doing.

Really, she should be more freaked out he keeps gashing his arms up. Every time she seen him after it, though, he was all healed up. Hidan told her he was immortal, because of his worship of the perverted god. Not that hard to believe. '_Especially after meeting the handsome and complete asshole that Jashin was-_' a hand smacked into the back of her head. "Ow!" she looked over at Hidan, dark look on her face.

He suddenly grinned, childish look in place. "Jashin-sama told me to." and ratted out his god.

"Asshole." grumbling, she slid to the side quickly and dodged the swipe of his hand. She smirked at him now.

"He sure is fond of you, bitch." a low whistle sounded from the silver haired man.

"That's cause he wants to screw me." Connie snorted, bringing her knees to her chest and starting to read again.

"Guy...he's doing it again!" a new orderly called out and Connie glanced to him. He had only been here, maybe a week. There had been some...disappearances lately that she was sure it had something to do the giddy Hidan. The ones disappearing were the orderly's and whoreish nurses that gave either Connie or himself to much trouble. They, as in the female nurses, would skill anything with a dick. Patients, doctors and orderlies alike! And she's sure she seen "the look" directed to Hidan more then once, saying they would jump him if given the chance.

For some reason, this bothered Connie. Now, don't get her wrong, she knew he was a handsome devil and all, but it wasn't romantic jealously. He was...in a messed up way, sorta, like an older brother. She didn't like these whores giving _**her **_brother _**that **_look. She often moved to block their view, glaring until they continued on their way. Times like that, she was glad she "looked like a demon".

Hidan found it immensely funny and teased her for "crushing" on him. Usually resulted with a scoff and her throwing whatever was on hand at the time, at him. Book, empty tray, chair, tray with food, salt and pepper shaker...plastic spork.

"Oh..." Marget scurried over, taking Connie away from the mess. "Connie, dear, why don't you ever stop him?"

The white haired teen looked at her blankly then slid her red eyes to Hidan. He was fighting and cursing with the orderly's, even stabbing a couple. She sighed. "I tried once...he almost took me down with a butter knife." was her response, and a true one. While most of the time he listened to her, the rituals were not something he restricted himself from. She couldn't fault him and wouldn't. Muslim's pray like five times a day. Granted, they don't shed blood but who was she to judge.

Marget sighed, knowing she was right and shook her head. Both looked back to the manically laughing Hidan, dodging the arms trying to grab him. He was having quite a fun filled day. "You befriend the oddest people." the black haired woman mused.

"Eh, he doesn't judge me." she shrugged.

"I don't either." Marget frowned.

"Yes you do." the two females looked at each other. "You might not know you do, but you do. I mean, I am in this place. You see me as a patient." she rose a hand to stop the elder woman. "And I accept that, I am a patient. I trust you most, out of all the staff here but it took you years to get to this level. Because it was your job to access my mental state. I'm slightly insane and lack remorse and guilt, like most have, because of my past." slowly, her eyes slid to Hidan. She was going to miss him when he left.

He made sure everyone knew he _**would **_be leaving one day. He kept harping on about his friends, all sounding as weird as he, some more then others. A blue shark-like man. Another that was part plant? The bomber with mouth-hands. The hyper active, mask wielding man that acted like he was five. The only female, that could separate into hundreds of pieces of paper. A pretty boy that spoke in only "Hn's" and had red eyes. Hidan's partner, stitched up as if he were an old, worn sweater. A man that "played" with dolls and looked like one himself. Not to mention, the leader of this group. Orange hair, piercing's lining his face.

Connie sorta wanted to meet them.

"He doesn't, he treats me like...me. Like I am a person, not a patient." back to Marget, she smiled. "It's hard to not like someone that makes you feel independent. Regardless of him being an idiotic, perverted, jack-hole."

"Hey, fuck you bitch! I heard that!" he screamed from the other side room. "You're just jealous you can't fucking have my hot body!"

Grunting, she chucked a book and watched as it met it's target. Well, met is to nice of a word. It smashed into the side of his face before he started doing this quiver thing. Like his entire body was made of jello. His arms stayed up, his "oh" face in place and wiggled side to side. He looked like a complete retard...

At first, a couple giggles slipped free but soon enough, it morphed to laughter. Full blown laughter. It was loud. It was rich. It drew looks. No one had ever heard Connie laugh, in the seven years there. She might chuckle here and there, snort other times, but never laugh. It made her look so much more approachable and easy going. "Ba ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" bending over, she clutched at her stomach. "Oh my...Jashin-" she stopped suddenly, gasping with wide eyes. Snapping her head up, Hidan was already looking, smug look in place. "No, you've tainted me!"

"It's only a matter of time before you accept him." he sang, not one curse word.

"Nooooooo!" the whine-cry was so out of character, everyone in the ward had to look again. Just to make sure.

* * *

Hidan felt a sudden weight on his chest, he stirred but didn't completely awaken. "Hidan." a sing song voice called out. He grumbled softly rolling over and throwing the pressure off him, to the floor. "Owi!" a smack to the face had the silver haired ninja springing up in bed. Blinking owlishly, he looked around the room then fell back on the bed when seeing nothing.

"Hidan!" hissing, Connie popped up from the floor, glaring and rubbing her head. It hurt hitting the floor.

"Come back in five minutes." grumbling, he rolled away from her. Making a sound of displeasure, the teen climbed to her feet then jumped on the bed. Right on Hidan's stomach. "What the-" his cry was cut off as a hand covered his mouth. Angry purple eyes met those of sparkling red. Blinking, he pulled back to see the complete picture of the teen. She seemed...excited by something. "What the fuck?" he whispered this time.

"You are hard to wake up." she voiced, frowning then grinned and patted his head. He just shot her a deadpanned look.

Who knew Hidan could be so calm? Also, who knew Connie could be so childish. Certainly not the other worldly man that had only been here for a month weeks. She had been so closed off and serious when he first came. He remembered. "Ugh, what the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to show you something." she whispered, crawling off him and sitting on the foot of the bed. "You know, I trust you Hidan. Maybe more then I do Maggie."

His brow just cocked. '_That's a first...trusting me more then someone else...or at all._' he sorta liked the feeling, at least from her. Everyone else could fuck themselves.

"Pay attention." she scolded gently but with a smile. "Since you told me about your world, religion and let me meet your god, not to mention watch rituals..." though she didn't really have a choice, when he just started slicing wherever he happened to be. She shook her head. "As many times as you've asked how I killed those guys, I never answered." he knew, remembered the allusive teen skipping the question. He always wondered.

"You're going to tell me how you killed them?" he scratched his head.

"I'm going to show you." she corrected with a head bob. Turning to the bedside table, he just noticed were a pitcher of water was, she moved to stand bedside it. Sticking her hand in the pitcher, he watched with raised brows. Concentrating, the cool liquid started swirling before forming to her hand, like a glove. Pulling her hand out, the water stayed and moved as if it were a life form.

Hidan's eyes widened, sitting up silently. "Y-y-you..."

"Can control water." she finished for him, sitting on the edge of the bed, beside him. Flexing her hands, fingers spreading, the water expanded before forming into five separate rings and circled her hand. All in different angles and speed. Flipping her hand down suddenly, she moved her fingers to make the rings form something close to a ball of yarn. Her hand closed over it, facing up and when her hand opened this time, the water had frozen, in the same shape of yarn.

Hidan, unable to speak in his surprise, reached out to touch the ice. It was extremely cool to the touch, breath coming off it. Picking it out of her hand, he rolled it around in his palm. '_Control of water?_' she definitely had no chakra but he knew something was different. Compared to those around her. Even Jashin had said so.

"That's not all." poking the ice with the pointer finger. It immediately turned back to water and crept back to her hand. Taking his arm, she settled a hand over a session of scars he had inflicted on himself. He watched as the water seeped from her, to cover his arm in a thin layer and glow an eerie blue. When the water went back to her, he stared, surprised at the unmarred skin.

Healed? She took his scars? "You can heal?" he murmured, not even cursing in his shock.

"I can." she nodded slowly. "I never tried healing in big sessions, there has been no need but I find it has never failed me." looking up and meeting his eyes, for only a second, her eyes fall to his neck. The angry scar of a beheading. "Would you like me to..." she trailed off, knowing he understood.

A pale hand touched his neck, running a finger over jagged and raised mark. He's had this for so long, it's apart of him. "No." plus it was a reminder to be thankful to his god, for the immortally given. She nodded in understanding, sending the water back to the pitcher and folded her hands in her lap. Both just sat there, in silence, staring at the other. She was waiting for him to make the next move. "So, what, you drowned the fuckers?"

Raising a brow, she scoffed and clenched her hands. "That would have been to easy for them." eyes narrowed in thought before blinking and looking to him again. A truly dark smirk twisted her lips. "I can pull water, Hidan, from _anyplace_." he just stared, unsure of what she was saying. "Did you know the human body is 2/3 water?"

'_Oh, I get it now._' a smirk marred his face, matching her own. '_Interesting._'


	5. Chapter 5

"...are you sure about this?" Connie frowned, brows knitting.

"Hell yah! I'm fucking immortal. Can't fucking kill me." he waved the girl off.

She had no doubt he was something, as many gashes and wounds she had seen. And he wasn't dead, yet! But she couldn't help the look of disbelief on her face. "Are you really-"

"Just fucking do it!" he cut her off, growling.

She frowned yet again. "I don't want to hurt you, Hidan."

"...then I guess I'll have to threaten your fucking life." a grin on his face, he whipped a rather large cleaver from mid-air and swung at her.

"Ep!" ducking, she spun away from him and swerved as he swung a second time. "Seriously, where the fuck are you getting these knives, Hidan!?"

"Just stop fucking moving!" he chased her around the small room.

"Screw you!" was thrown over her shoulder, kicking the bed out to block him. He hit the headboard, flipped on the bed and landed...right on the cleaver. Connie bit her lip, eyes tearing up as she tried, very hard to not laugh. It didn't work and she had to grab a pillow to laugh into. It was late at night and didn't want to draw attention.

"Oooooowi." whining, Hidan flipped himself over. The cleaver was sticking out of his chest, at an odd angle. "Fuck that hurts."

"And that's why you don't run with sharp objects in your hand." Connie piped up, in a mothering tone as she stepped over. He shot her a glare. Shrugging, she reached for the handle of his weapon, jerked it free and let it fall to the floor. He groaned and she frowned. '_How am I suppose to heal him...with no water?_' a thought occurred, brows raising in thought. '_Can I do that?_' she was about to find out. "Stay still...this may hurt."

He stilled, turning his head to watch as she rested a hand over the gaping, bleeding wound. It stayed there for a moment, before he started feeling...weird. Felt like something was bubbling inside him before toward the surface. He felt...hallow...and thirsty. Then the pain started but he only grunted. He had felt worst. Water came up from his pores, dripping up to her hand, like it was raining backwards. '_...did she just...talk the water from my body?_' she had to, he saw it for himself. '_Did you know the human body is 2/3 water?_' her question came back and he was sure that was exactly what she had done.

"Sorry, don't have any water with me." she smiled sadly at him and settled her hand right over his wound. Like the first time he seen it, the water spread over his entire chest and glowed. The cleaver gash closed, leaving no sign he had even stabbed himself. She then pushed the water back into his body, to replenish him.

"So, that's what it fucking feels like to have the water drained from you."

"Yup...good thing your immortal, huh?" chuckling, she stripped the blood covered sheet from the bed, balling it up in a corner. The orderly's, by now, had started leaving a clean sheet. He always found a way to do his rituals. Helping the obviously tired man into straightening himself, she then took the clean sheet, snapping it out and letting it flutter over him.

"What are you, my fucking mother?" he scoffed but didn't fight her. He never did.

"Quit bitching." ruffling his hair, she dodged the swipe and giggled. Actually giggled. '_Wow, when the hell did I start giggling?_' she shrugged the thought off. "Sleep, probably going to need it." he grumbled a few choice words but complied. Chuckling to herself, she went to the vent and crawled in, going to straight pass the three rooms that separated her and him.

* * *

Connie moved down the hall with ease, hair ends dripping from the shower she had just took, towel draped over her shoulders. She was just relieved she didn't have to be escorted anymore. It was a drag. She wore a tank, instead of the usual shirt, also white, and the same hemmed pants. "I love you but I gotta stay true. My moral's got me on my knees. I'm begging please, stop playing games." as she walked, the wet footprints evaporated, to leave no trace of her having been there to begin with.

"I don't know what this is but you got me good. Just like you knew you would. I don't know what you do but you do it well. I'm under your spell." singing softly, her eyes closed and head tilted as she ran the towel over the long locks. "You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? I said release me." she didn't bother using her talents to draw the water how. Pointless and a waste. "Now you think that I will be something on the side. But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand. Yes I do."

There was no one else in the halls, being later in the evening. Probably almost night. It made her fidget. "I don't know what this is but you got me good. Just like you knew you would. I don't know what you do but you do it well. I'm under your spell." something nagged at her. Something was going to happen but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. And if Hidan felt it, he said nothing. "You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? You got me begging you for mercy. Why won't you release me? I said you better release me."

"Excuse me?" pausing at the soft voice, Connie turned her head slightly to see lavender hair and a white rose. She faced the young woman standing there. Older then herself but still young. Maybe mid twenties, amber eyes, pale and tall.

Eyes slid to the group of men at her back, some surprised to see the red eyes of the girl. A large blue, shark-like man. One with stitches, black and orange swirle mask, black head with red eyes, blonde with hair covering one eye, an emotionless red head and lastly, orange haired man with piercing's.

They were the group Hidan talked about and they were here for him. Frowning, she turned away from the woman and started back down the hall. When she heard no movement to follow, she stopped again and looked back. "...are you coming? I imagine Hidan already knows you're here." a brow rose before she started walking again. This time, she heard them following.

"How do you know Hidan?" the woman, Konan she believed Hidan called her, asked as she caught up.

"I've been helping him stay off the radar here...well, as much as he can say low." Connie answered, looking over at her. "You are...Konan, correct?"

"Yes...he spoke of us?" she wondered and a nod was her answer. "You are friends with Hidan?"

"I suppose so but, he's more like that annoying older brother that keeps stabbing himself..." she paused, looking left and right for any sign of the silver head. He always seemed to pop up at the "right" time. "With a perverted god." as she said it, she took a minor step back and-**swwwwwwwwosh!**-a knife embedded itself in the wall where her head had been. Most the others looks surprised, but she just scowled. "You are going to tell me how the fuck you keep getting knives!" he was such a bad influence on her.

"Bitch, Jashin-sama provides for me...and don't talk about him like that!" Hidan appeared behind the group.

"Not my fault your god is a perv!" she yelled back, jabbing a finger toward him.

"He's not a perv-"

"He has said, on more then one occasion, he'd like to "Sex me up"." she cut him off, scowling again. "Your exact words." he frowned, knowing he couldn't argue when she was right. Especially with the god laughing in agreement, in his head. "Ass."

"Again, jealous you can't have me." was his childish reply. Grunting, she chucked a book at him, it cracking him in the jaw. "Where the fuck did you get a book, in the hall?!"

"My god provides for me!" she threw back, smug look in place.

He just growled, ready to start another tirade she was use to. "Hidan." the pierced man spoke, making the silver haired man look at him. "Enough, we need to leave."

"Do we even know how to get fucking home?" he snorted.

"We're have been working..." Konan trailed off, glancing to Connie. Hidan waved a hand, indicating they could talk in front of her. "On a jutsu to get us back home. It was finished thie morning."

"Dediara, make us an exit." Pein nodded toward the blonde bomber.

"...why don't you just use the front door?" Connie blinked at him then glanced to wearily to the blonde. They just looked at her, as if wondering why she was still there. She rolled her eyes. "Easier that way, don't bring attention to yourselves."

"That's not fun, yeah." the blonde pouted.

"Maybe, but it's logical." she retorted, fisting her hips.

"And how the fuck are we suppose to do that, Shizuka?" Hidan asked now. The sudden grin on her face answered the question. Not good, that look was never good. "Uh...you should get back." he warned, right as she started throwing an epic fit.

A scream ripped from her throat, making the group cringe then threw herself into the wall. One side to the other, banging her head against it. A gash appeared on her forehead and blood dripped. Using her blood, like Hidan, she drew out different symbols on the wall and started crackling. It was only a matter of time before the orderly's and doctors came running. She winked at Hidan. "The beauties of being a crazy. Drop me a line sometime, onii!" then she was booking it down the hall, shifting between screaming her head off and laughing like a manic.

Hidan and his "friends" just stood there a moment, staring in the direction the white haired teen went. Finally, they turned to look at the zealot ninja. "She's crazy, yeah." Dediara voiced.

"We're in a fucking mental ward, what'd ya think she was?" was thrown back with a deadpanned look. While outwardly he appeared bored, inwardly, he was frowning. He didn't want to leave Connie behind but he didn't and couldn't stay in this world.

"She just gave us a chance to slip out, unnoticed." Konan turned her stare on him then to Pein. He nodded. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh." groaning, Connie came to and smacking her dry lips. What happened? Where was she? Trying to sit up, she realized she couldn't. She was restrained to the bed. Blinking, her eyes slid down to see the straps before remembering why she was in this predicament. '_Hidan._' she had a "freak out" to give him and his friends a chance to leave.

He was gone.

Connie found herself immensely saddened by this fact. She knew he was going to leave one day but still, she wanted him to stay with her. '_Can't always get what I want, huh?_' she struggled against the bonds but just plopped back, completely relaxed. Letting out breath, she sucked all the water from the right hand, making it shrink and swivel. She had to remove the water slowly, lest she try to hurt herself. However, with it like that, she was able to slid the hand out.

Pushing the water back, her hand plumped up and with a sigh, unlatched the other wrist bond. Sitting up, she did the ankle straps and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head started throbbing, suddenly, making her nose wrinkle. A hand went to the sore spot, right above her right eye and grimaced at the scab. '_Forgot about that._' she would worry about it later.

Standing, she went to the room window and peered out. It was dark maybe every early morning...and raining. "Rain." eyes glittered, dragging teeth over her bottom lip. She wanted out, to play. The urge to break free was...incredible. The only other time she had ever felt an urge so strong was when she had been locked up in that warehouse and those men turned their sights on her.

'_Well...shouldn't ignore my urge's now, hm?_' grinning, she laced her fingers together then pushed both hands out, cracking her knuckles. Rolling her shoulders back, she closed her eyes and thought hard on what she wanted to do. '_Bring the water to me._' she could feel the pull, it was always there, in the back of her mind but now, it was stronger. The room began shaking, a deep groaning from the walls before pipes bust through. They were all jagged and twisted in odd directions. Water rushed into the room, covering the floor and soaking the hem of her pants.

Then, slowly, it all started to pull back and rise behind Connie, like it was a tidal wave. Turning her head slightly, the water rippled in response and she flicked a hand out. It shot forward, slamming into the wall. Connie was sure the entire building felt the quiver. As the water hit it's target, it flowed around the room to joined the still pumping liquid and repeated the action.

It took five minutes for anyone to come running to her block. "What the hell is going on?!" shouting sounded outside the door to her room but the teen ignored it all. The wall before her was starting to crack.

"It's coming from Connie's room!"

Furrowing her brows, the white haired girl switched the water to rods of ice for more impact. Everything in her room rattled ever time it made impact. A crack along the top of the wall, by the ceiling, started forming. The door behind her jiggled and when it opened, they were met by the wall of water. Gritting her teeth, Connie pushed more into the attack, finally breaking through. The wall jerked back, but stopped only a quarter down. Putting more pressure from the water and ice, it finally fell completely down. To act as some sort of ramp.

A laugh of glee left her as she ran out into the open. Stopping on the sloppy but soft glass of the hospital courtyard, she peered side to side. "Where to now?" as it was, she was soaked to the bone because of the rain. "Hm." taping her chin, she shrugged then started running. From behind, she heard the calls for her to stop.

It was ignored.

Summoning water toward her, it formed another, albeit smaller wave, and lifted her she above the fence. When she came down on the other side, the rain formed a frozen slide of sorts and she rode it right down to the ground and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Where was she going to go? She had no idea, no real plan. Just go wherever. And play in the rain. "_Hehehehe._" giggling, she spun in place, head back and eyes closed. '_So, this is what it feels like to be free, huh?_'

"A nice feeling, hm?" chuckled a voice from behind.

Stopping what she was doing, Connie turned sharply at the voice. Having heard it once, she already knew who it belonged to. Standing a couple feet back was Jashin-sama, dry as he could be. Like the last time she saw him, it was like everything froze around him. Raindrops pausing mid-air. Gust of wind coming to abrupt stops. "Jashin-sama?" her head cocked. What was he doing here?

"Connie, my dear, are you ready?" a grin marred his handsome face.

"Ready for what?" red eyes narrowed.

"For a new start." he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing. "You were quiet miserable there, Connie."

The white haired teen frowned in confusing. _Where?_

"The hospital."

"Hospital? Like the mental ward?" she reared back in surprise and he nodded. "I was not unhappy. I came to terms with being in that place-"

"Yes, came to terms. Not the same as happy. You were miserable." he gave the teen a pointed look. "I decided to put you someplace else."

Her mouth open and closed a couple times in shocked. _Just like that, put me someplace here?_

"Yes." eyes narrowing, her head tilted. "I can hear your thoughts, child."

Fucking great.

**Giggggggggle.**

_Oh my, he just giggled._ How strange! "Ok...ok...ok...what do you mean, 'put me someplace'?" she changed the subject. There had to be a...reasonable explanation for all of this.

"I wish to put you in a different world, in Hidan's." she perked at the name, standing a bit taller. "All you have to do is take my hand." said limb reached out, palm up.

"This isn't some sort of trick?"

"Of course not. I am not that kind of god." he waved the thought off.

Connie stood there a moment, getting completely soaked but not at all bothered by it. She mulled over her opinions at that moment. Spend the rest of her life...wherever they put her for showcasing her talents, or running from the government...or got to another world, to start over. Not really a hard choice, when you think about it. Smirking, she took the offered hand. Ready to start her new life.

"This is shall be an interesting turn of events, hm?"

* * *

Ok, now that that is all over...who would you like to see Connie with in the next arc? I guess your votes will determine where the second story leads!


End file.
